Brave Quest for Camelot (Gogo Version)
Cast Merida/Kayley: Gogo Tamago (Big Hero 6) Wreck-It Ralph/Garrett: Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Devon and Cornwall: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Iago (Aladdin (1992)), and Zazu (The Lion King (1994)) (Tombo and Kiki can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Kiki, Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service), Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy) (They join the quest because they want to help Gogo fix the spell she put on Mulan) Queen Eleanor: Mulan (Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Gogo's dream of becoming a Knight Princess, which after Fa Zhou's death and Shang losing his foot to the Indoraptor, Mulan becomes overprotective of Gogo and during the journey as a velociraptor, she learns to loosen up, let go of Gogo, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Mulan velociraptor form Ayden: Hawkmon (Digimon) Extra allies: Mushu, Cri-Kee (Mulan (1998)), Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi (Big Hero 6), Darkwing Duck, Morgana Macawber, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987)) (They join from the start), Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Tricky (StarFox Assault for Fox, Krystal, and Slippy/64 for Falco/Adventure for Tricky), Baymax (Big Hero 6) (They'll join along with Hiro), Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Miles “Tails” Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (They'll join along with Hiro’s group), Crysta, Zak Young, and Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) (They’ll join along with Kokiri and Okino’s assistants since they, too, are Kokiri and Okino’s assistants) King Fergus: Shang (Mulan (1998); He can also be captured along with Fa Li, Aunt Cass, Duckworth, and Mrs. Beakley besides loosing his foot to the Indoraptor) Lady Julianna: Fa Li (Mulan (1998); She, along with Shang, will witness Mulan turning into a velociraptor and before getting captured by Onox and his army, try to sneak Mulan out) Extra with Fa Li: Aunt Cass (Big Hero 6) Sir Lionel: Fa Zhou (Mulan (1998); As Gogo's grandfather) Ruber: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Extras with Onox: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), Shredder, Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers), Andross (StarFox 64), General Scales (StarFox Adventures) and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; As an anthro lion, and he'll get killed off like how he did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover Clayton AKA the Indoraptor's origin is like the spell casted on Mulan) Ruber's army: Wolf O’Donnell, Andrew Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caruso (Starfox Assault; As humans in Chapters 5, 17, and 18, and as an anthro wolf, monkey, anthro pig, anthro chameleon, and anthro panther respectively), Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), the Great Moblin and his Moblins (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Griffin: Vire (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Mordu: Clayton/Indoraptor (Tarzan/Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *The only villains who live, but go to jail in the end, are Shredder, Krang, and Bebop, Rocksteady Witch: Kokiri (Kiki's Delivery Service; Kiki's mom) Extra with Kokiri: Okino (Kiki's Delivery Service; Kiki's dad) Hamish, Hubert, and Harris: Gosalyn Mallard and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Camelot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic tart-like cake and become baby velociraptors) Bladebeak: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Steelbeak, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Beast Valley detour, and their normal forms will be their human, rooster, rat, duck, duck, and dog forms, and the four latters will develop electrokinesis, wackiness, phytokinesis (Plant powers), and aquakinesis and in Chapter 17, they return to normal, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Fa Zhou's ghost for Leatherhead, Steelbeak, and the Fearsome Four to change into their mutant forms and back at will and the Fearsome Four keeping their powers) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth (Ducktales (1987)) (They'll be unaware of Mulan's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Queen Guinevere: Hylia (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Merlin: Wizardmon (Digimon) Extras with Daphnes, Hylia, and Wizardmon: General Pepper and ROB 64 (StarFox Adventure) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Cyberdramon (Digimon) Extras with Cyberdramon: Dynablade and Dynachick (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extra monster: Tamatoa (Moana) Angus: Khan (Mulan (1998); He'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Grandfather's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Gogo in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Gogo in Chapter 2) 4 Onox (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Onox’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Fa Li in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Link, Zelda, Aryll, and the StarFox Team in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Hiro in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur, Leatherhead, and the Fearsome Four in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Iago and Zazu in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 Shiny (From "Moana") (Performed by Tamatoa in Chapter 9) 12 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Mulan and Young Gogo in Chapter 9) 13 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Gogo in her mind in Chapter 10) 14 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 16 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Gogo in Chapter 12) 17 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten in Chapter 12 and third end credits song) 18 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Gogo in Chapter 14) 19 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Hiro in Chapter 14) 20 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Mulan and Young Gogo in Chapter 18) 21 Learn Me Right (From "Brave") (Performed by Mumford and Sons in Chapter 19) 22 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 23 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 24 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, second end credits song) 25 I Stand Alone End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Steve Perry, fourth end credits song) 26 The Prayer End Credits Version/Italian Version (Original song/From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Celtic Woman/Andrea Bocelli, fifth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Shang's Foot Loss and Fa Zhou's Death Chapter 2: Gogo's Secret Dream/Mulan's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Gogo Version) Chapter 4: Gogo and Mulan's Argument/Gogo and Mushu Visits Kokiri and Okino Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Mulan Out/Onox's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Hiro and Link's Group Chapter 7: Kokiri and Okino's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Beast Valley/New Recruits in Iago, Zazu, Leatherhead, and the Fearsome Four Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence With Dynablade and Dynachick's Help and Escaping Tamatoa/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Gogo's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Mulan's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Onox's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes (Gogo Version) Chapter 12: Cyberdramon's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back (Gogo Version) Chapter 13: Discovering the Indoraptor's AKA Clayton's Origin/Onox's Group and their Army Team Up with Clayton Chapter 14: Gogo's Song for Mulan/Hiro and Link's Group and the Magic Assistants, Except Spyro and Sparx, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Gogo and Huey's Groups, Mulan, Leatherhead, Megavolt, and Quackerjack Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Gogo and Huey's Groups, Mulan, Leatherhead, Megavolt, and Quackerjack Escape Thanks to Bushroot, Liquidator, and Iago/Saving Daphnes and Hylia Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Gogo Version) Chapter 18: Onox's Group and Clayton's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Camelot/Ending (Gogo Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies